The goal of the "Human Embryonic Stem cell toolbox (HEST) workshop is to provide detailed "hands on" training to enhance the participants' future success in obtaining more uniform and informative results in their human embryonic stem cell (hESC) experiments. Propagating hESC cannot be taught or understood directly from protocols and or textbooks. The techniques or "tools" are evolving and requires one on one demonstration with trained individuals. The HEST workshop has experienced instructors trained in developmental biology, gene expression and cytogenetics. The participants will learn the intricate details, the "how too" and theory of hESC cell self renewal during a 5 day workshop (4:1 participant to instructor ratio). The aims are: 1.) To educate and train researchers in human embryonic cell methods using the NIH approved cell lines. (BG01, BG02 and WA 09). 2.) To jumpstart participant research utilizing hESCs with tested critical materials. 3.) To establish an ongoing conduit between workshop participants and HEST faculty and coordinator for continued education, training and support. 4.) To obtain ongoing evaluation and improvement of HEST education and training. We are about to conduct our 4th HEST workshop (Oct 2005), with 5 completed by the end of our initial grant with over 80 participants. Prior participants have obtained NIH funding and started hESC core facilities in their institutions. For this proposal, 6 HEST workshops (five days) are proposed. The site for all 3 yrs (4 workshops) is the University of Georgia. Starting in yr 2 and 3, 2 workshops will be conducted at the Whitehead Institute. The same head instructors and curriculum will be taught at both sites. This exchange provides an opportunity to have lecturers with different training and expertise (letters provided) and to draw in local participants. Cross fertilization between institutions will enhance the content of an already highly successful HEST workshop during the second and third years. NIH funded research relating to using hESC is increasing and the proposed HEST workshop will meet this demand. The HEST workshop will advance relevant research in public health by training biomedical researchers the "how to" grow and maintain hESC for use in their research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]